


Five Times Peter Fell Asleep On Tony

by MsMorganStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Iron Dad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, spider son, tony loves playing with peter's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorganStark/pseuds/MsMorganStark
Summary: And One Time Tony Fell Asleep On Peter





	1. Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i love peter falling asleep on tony so i thought i give one of these 5+1 stores a try. let me know what you think. for the most part they take place before infinity war unless i state differently. my grammar is awful. but i tried my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony surprised peter by coming with happy to pick him up. peter has been exhausted all day snuggles happen

Peter had been exhausted all day. It wasn’t his fault that he was so tired, well maybe it was. But he stayed out late on patrol last night and by the time he made it back to his apartment it was after midnight and he had to stay up another 2 hours to finish all his homework.  
Ned nudged him awake. “Dude wake up before you get caught” Ned whispered to peter  
Peter wiped the drool off his chin and picked his pencil back up “Thanks for the warning Ned” peter replied as he copied Ned’s notes.  
“No problem dude are you ok? You look exhausted?” Ned asked  
“I’m fine Ned just didn’t get much sleep last night, was out late” peter replied  
At the mention of the Ned stared at him he was about to ask but the bell rung. Peter grabbed his bag and left the room.  
Ned caught up to him by his locker.  
“Peter” Ned whispered “Why didn’t you tell me about your patrol? Remember guy in the chair?” Ned said excitedly  
“Sorry Ned it was a busy night and nothing really exciting happened just the usual muggings and then I got home and did all the homework we had due today I got maybe 4 hours of sleep” peter replied tiredly  
“Oh ok peter dang you can’t keep wearing yourself thin” Ned responded worried  
“I’m not trying too. I’m probably going to skip patrol tonight and catch up on sleep.” Peter responded  
“Good idea” Ned answered as they walked out of the building  
Peter and Ned were about to start walking home, when peter saw a black sedan waiting in front of the school.  
“Crap I forgot it was a lab day” peter said rubbing his face  
“Only you would complain about having to hang with Iron Man” Ned said smirking  
“Haha funny Ned I’ll see you tomorrow” peter said walking over to the car.  
Peter saw Happy siting in the driver’s seat “hey Happy”  
“Bout time kid been waiting for you come on get in”  
“Ok I’m going” peter said opening the back door and was surprised to see tony waiting in the back for him.  
“Hey kiddo” tony greeted with a smile  
“Hey Mr. Stark What made you come with Happy to get me?” peter asked  
“ I had a meeting earlier by the time I was done it was close to the time you were out of school, so was like why not wanted to see your puppy dog eyes as soon as possible.” Tony said with a smile.  
“Haha funny” peter replied then tried to cover a yawn  
“How was school today Pete?” tony asked  
“Boring just took notes practically every class”  
“Sounds like a dull day kiddo, any homework?”  
“Um a bit not to bad”  
“That’s good you should be able to knock it out easily. After we can work on you suit”  
“That sounds cool” peter said quietly  
“Kiddo you ok? You not your usual energetic self” tony asked concerned  
“I’m just a bit tired” peter responded  
“Kiddo we got a bit of a drive till we get to the compound no better time to take a nap. I’ll wake you when we get there.” Tony said with a smirk  
“Ok thanks Mr. Stark” peter said as he laid his head on the car window and closed his eyes.  
Peter fell asleep almost immediately tony chuckled at his small snores. Before he took out his phone to distract himself. About 15 minutes later tony noticed a weight on his chest he looked down and saw peter curled onto his chest; he must have tossed in his sleep. Tony was considering moving him off his chest but he didn’t want to risk waking him up. Looking at him close he could tell just how tired peter must have been.  
The kid needed to sleep more. He would defiantly be talking to the kid about his sleeping habits but for not that could wait.  
Tony smiled at peter and ran his hand through peter’s curls. God this kid was making him soft. By the time they made it to the compound tony didn’t want to wake him. Luckily peter was light; tony had no problem carrying him to his room. After Tony left peter’s room,  
“Friday Alert May let her know peter is staying at the compound tonight.”  
“Done Boss” FRIDAY Responded  
Tony smiled and walked down to the lab.


	2. Movie Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets tony to watch Harry potter Snuggles Happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im saying this takes place long before tony meets strange he doesn't believe in magic, he only believes what he can explain by science.

Tony and peter were working on tony latest suit in the lab for what felt like hours. Peter was amazed by the nanotech how easily the gauntlet would form on Tony’s arm like it was liquid metal.   
“Mr. Stark That is so cool; you can practically form a suit out of thin air like magic”  
“Pete you know very well it’s not magic, its science” tony said chuckling giving the screwdriver a strong twist before throwing it on the table.  
Peter grinned “yeah I know this is but still come on you still got to believe in some sense of magic” peter questioned  
“Meh kiddo I stopped believing in magic tricks when I was little, everything can be explained by something outside of magic” tony said shrugging   
“Well what about Thor?” peter asked   
“Thor is from another planet Pete he’s an alien he may seem magical but it’s because he’s not from here, it’s that simple” tony said grinning  
“well didn’t you ever wish you had magic you could just summon things out of thin air or wave a wand and teleport where you wanted to be without traveling?” peter asked  
“Kiddo I basically could do that but I could build a way to fix that problem, I basically did I made the original suit to get away from a place faster than another way of travel.” Tony said honestly.  
Peter stood up from his seat walked over to tony and grabbed his arm and started pulling.  
“Kiddo what are you doing?” tony asked confused  
“I going to reawaken your sense of wonder come on were having a movie marathon I know the perfect series that will do it” peter said as he pulled tony out of the lab.  
“Pete if you want to watch a movie just ask?” tony said smirking  
“I want you to watch movies and I want you to enjoy them” peter said quickly  
“Fine kiddo lets go” tony said as the elevator open and they both stepped on.  
They both stepped into the common room  
“I’m going to make some popcorn I’ll let you know what you’re watching when we get back”  
“I’m assuming were going to be up late watching movies did you tell May that you were staying”  
“Uhm?”   
“That’s what I thought your lucky it’s the weekend”  
“I’ll text her in a minute… after I make the popcorn” peter said as he ran into the kitchen.  
Tony shook his head and sat on the couch and sent a quick text to May so she knew where her Nephew would be this weekend. Not long later peter bounced back in popcorn in hand  
“I told May, Pete she’s ok with it” tony said   
“Oh ok cool thanks Tony” peter said as he sat next to tony on the couch.  
“So Pete what we watching?” tony asked  
Peter smiled “Friday Begin playing the Harry Potter movies please”   
“Right Away Peter” F.R.I.D.A.Y Responded and the scene lit up with the Warner Brothers logo.  
“I forget how many Harry potter movies are there” tony asked  
Peter just stared at him “Tony have you never seen harry potter?”  
“No why would I it’s a kid series?”   
“No wonder you don’t believe in magic after these 8 movies you’ll be believing in magic” peter smirked  
“Sure kid whatever movie is starting” tony said pointing at the screen  
Peter kept glancing at tony throughout the movie to see if he was enjoying the movie. Peter also loved spurting out random knowledge he had about the movies but always got tony telling him shh. He saw tony cringe at Harry’s parents dying but he kind of expected that. Peter just moved so that he was laying on Tony’s shoulder and immediately he felt tony relax. Near the end of the first movie peter felt tony start to run his hand through his hair lazily. Peter glanced up and saw tony was paying attention to the screen he smiled, slowly his vision got blurry as he began to nod off.   
The second movie began and tony was actually surprised he actually liked the first movie wanted to see where it was going but he noticed peter wasn’t telling him any facts about the movie like he was at the beginning he glanced down at his chest and saw peter was completely asleep lightly snoring. Tony smiled at peter before he picked up the remote and stopped the movie. He had all weekend to watch the movies but he was going to wait for peter. Tony grabbed the blanket off the edge of the couch and covered peter before nodding off himself.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony is curious why peter shows up randomly at the compound in the middle of the night. cuddles ensue

Tony was in the middle of his lab lost in his latest project. Rock was blaring from the speakers as tony looked at the latest prototype on the screen. He had been working for hours and running on coffee and little sleep. Tony was in the middle of typing when the music disappeared.  
“Fri where’s the tunes?” tony asked   
“I’m sorry boss but I thought you would like to know that Mr. Parker appears to have crawled through one of the common room’s windows” F.R.I.D.A.Y Responded  
That’s weird the kid why was the kid here so late? Did he web his way all the way here? Tony asked himself as he moved from his seat and walked towards the elevator.  
Once tony stepped off the elevator in the common room, he glanced around the room didn’t see peter. Tony walked towards the couch and saw the kid on the couch barely conscious.  
“Pete wake up bud” tony said shaking peter’s shoulder lightly  
Peter opened his eyes more “Mr. stark” he said with a cough  
“Kiddo, why did you swing all the way here so late? Are you hurt?”   
“I’m fine, it just got a cold I think, May was working and I just didn’t want to be home alone” peter said coughing louder  
“Pete you’re always welcome here but you didn’t have to swing all the way here especially if you’re sick if you called me I would of picked you up” tony said smiling  
“I was out on patrol close enough anyways” peter said shrugging  
“Whatever kiddo” tony said as he sat next to the kid on the couch. Tony glanced at peter he was very pale  
“You sure it’s just a cold kiddo? You feeling like you got a fever or anything?”  
“I’m fine Mr. stark, just a bit of a cough” peter replied  
“Sure kid Fri give me Pete’s vitals” tony asked  
Peter stated at tony nervously  
“Peter appears to be displaying signs of the flu, he has a body temp of 102.1, cough, and possible congestion” the A.I responded  
Tony raised his eyebrow at the kid before speaking “cold my ass, you luckily we finally figured out meds that would work for you come on spider kid”   
Tony got up and offered his hand to peter to help him up as he did, peter almost fell over  
“Dizzy” peter muttered  
“Come on bud let’s get to your room and get you some meds” tony said with a chuckle as he dragged peter to the elevator.  
Once they made it to peter’s room tony helped peter get into bed after he walked into peters bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet grabbed out the bottle of pills and poured a glass of water from the sink and walked back into his room.  
“Here Pete take two of these and hopefully you should feel better by morning” tony said holding out two pills and a glass  
Peter took them both “thanks Mr. stark” before swallowing the pills quickly.   
Tony placed the water glass on the table by his bed and was about walk out to let the kid sleep before he felt a hand stop him.  
“Stay, please” peter asked quietly  
“Fine, Pete you know I can’t resist your puppy dog eyes but if I get sick I’m blaming you” tony said with a smile walking over to the other side of the bed and hoping on the bed.  
Tony turned on peter’s TV and flipped through the channels until peter told him to stop. Tony could tell peter wasn’t going to be awake long after the drugs kicked in so he made sure he turned down the volume. God the kid was something special to convince him to stay in bed instead of going back to his lab. Tony mindlessly started running his fingers through peter curls and peter leaned into Tony’s touch until peter was lying on Tony’s chest. Not even 10 minutes later tony glanced down at peter and saw the he was lightly snoring on his chest. Tony smirked the meds finally kicked in good don’t need a miserable kid around. Tony turned off the TV and sent a quick text to May letting her know her nephew was safe(god knows if the kid told her he was stopping by) he considered going down to the lab again but the moment he stopped playing with peter’s curls, the kid starting to toss slightly. Tony grinned ok kid you get you way ill catch up on some sleep I guess, it will make you and Pepper happy. Tony thought before shutting his eyes.


	4. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets injured on patrol tony has to go help him. cuddles ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing spider man fight scenes so i know peter patrol is probably cheesy but i needed to get to tony coming to the rescue. let me know what you think.

Peter had a pretty successful patrol so far; he had stopped 3 muggings a bank robbery and helped an old lady cross the street. Peter was taking a break on a random roof when Karen alerted him  
“Peter, it appears there is mugging currently taking place a few blocks away, I’ve highlighted the route for you.” Karen Stated  
“Thanks Karen I’m on my way” peter answered as he started swinging that direction   
Once peter landed in that location he saw he was outside of an alley he glanced and saw 3 assailants.   
“Peter careful they are heavily armed, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?” Karen asked  
“No Karen I’ll be fine” peter replied quietly as he snuck towards the mugging.  
When he saw they were beating up a man. Peter hopped off the wall and announced his presence.  
“Hey 3 against 1 that’s not fair” peter shouted drawling the assailants attention away from the man. They all held guns on him. Peter held his hands up in mock surrender.  
One shouted “it’s the spider thing”   
“Yeah the wannabe hero, get your ass out of here before we kill you.”  
Peter replied “it’s actually Spiderman” before he quickly webbed the thugs guns to the wall.   
“What the Fuc-“one said looking at his now bare hand  
The others charged forward towards him peter easily dodged one before punching the other square in the chest and webbing him to the wall. As peter was fighting the 2nd thug he didn’t notice the last thug pulled a large knife out of his pocket. Peter had just knocked out and webbed the 2nd thug to the wall when the last thug lunged at him. Peter’s spider sense alerted him last moment so instead of being hit in the head the knife was lodged in his stomach. Peter quickly webbed the last thug to the wall. Before leaving the alley.   
“Karen-Alert- the- police” peter said out of breath sitting on a nearby roof without his mask.  
“Already done, peter you appear to be hurt I’m required to contact Mr. Stark”  
Don’t- Karen- its Not- That Bad” peter said as he pulled the knife out. This made the wound start to majorly bleed  
“I’m required to peter and you need to close that wound in the meantime”  
Peter webbed the wound shut as best as he could as he heard  
“Calling tony stark”  
Not even two rings later he heard a familiar voice  
“Hey kiddo how’s patrol going” tony said   
“uhm- it’s going- good- until- I- may have- been stabbed”  
“Excuse me Pete are you trying to make smile talk when your bleeding out?” tony asked worried.  
“I webbed the wound, it’s not that bad Mr. Stark” peter said weakly  
“Pete I’m tracking your location I’m on my way, stay awake until I get there I’m 5 minutes out max.” tony said worried  
“Ok I can do that” peter replied he the sound of thrusters on the other end of the call.  
Peter tried to keep his eyes open but the pain in his stomach was building.   
He heard tony in the background keep telling he was almost there.  
His eyes opened when he saw the iron Man armor set down next to him and Tony step out of it quickly.  
“Pete? Let me see” tony asked   
Peter showed tony his stomach.  
“its deep, come on Pete, Dr. Cho is back at the compound waiting for us”, well get you fixed up” tony said   
“Ok” was all peter said  
Tony quickly got back in his armor before picking up peter carefully and taking off towards the compound. Peter leaned his head into tony and close his eyes  
“Pete don’t go to sleep, were almost there” tony shouted  
“I’m sl-eepy” peter murmured  
“I know bud but we got to make sure the knife didn’t hit anything important”  
Peter didn’t respond   
“Pete comes on “tony said trying to wake him while flying. No use  
Once they touched down at the compound Dr. Cho was waiting with a stretcher tony quickly set peter down before taking his armor off and following the dr. and peter to the medical wing. Dr. Cho said peter was lucky for his healing factor; no major organ was hit by the knife. But she still had to do a small procedure to fix the wound. Tony let out a sigh of relief. Once peter was in recovery tony didn’t leave his side unless he walked out of the room to made sure may knew what happened. Once tony sat in his seat next to his kid. He saw the saw the boy toss.   
“Pete?” tony asked gently  
“Mr. Stark?” peter muttered opening his eyes  
“Yup bud how you feeling? Tony asked smiling  
“Better, thanks for coming” peter replied with a smile  
“Always kiddo, get some sleep May will be here later.” Tony said running his hand through peter’s curls.   
“Stay?” peter asked flashing his puppy dog eyes  
“Of course kiddo” tony said smiling” I’m making you suit knife and bullet proof to be safe”  
Peter chuckled and nodded off.


	5. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Begins to display signs of Sensory overload at school. Tony rescues him from his suffering. cuddles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the trope with tony being an emergency contact for peter at school so i added it to this chapter. enjoy.

Peter knew the moment he woke up this morning it wasn’t going to be a good day. He had a pounding headache; he begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed before grabbing his backpack and walking in to the kitchen. May was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper, she smiled when she saw peter. Peter went to grab his jacket before may got his attention.  
“Pete are you going to eat breakfast before you go?” May asked   
Peter winced at the sound of May’s voice before speaking “I’m not that hungry May but I’ll take an apple with me and eat it on the way ok?” peter said weakly grabbing an apple off the table.  
May got up and walked over to peter and felt his forehead before asking “are you feeling ok peter? Did you get enough sleep last night?”   
“I’m fine May just a bit of a headache it will go away soon I got to get to school.” Peter replied  
“If your sure peter” May said still looking worried  
“I’ll be fine May Have a good day at work, love you” peter said before he kissed her cheek and left the apartment.   
Once peter got to school his headache only got worse. Once peter walked into the building the lights felt like they were blinding him. Every single noise sent to set his teeth on edge. Once peter and Ned got to their first class. Peter immediately put his head down on the desk trying to block out the bright light. Once the bell rung Peter clamped his hands over his ears. Causing Ned to look over in worry.  
“Dude are you ok?” Ned asked  
Peter just shook his head yes he didn’t have the energy to talk.  
“Peter you do not look good you need to go to the nurse” Ned said worried  
“I’m...Fine” peter muttered not taking his head off the desk.  
“No you not dude, I don’t know if this has to do with your internship or whatever, but you need to go home” Ned said  
“Can’t I already told may I was fine before school now she’s working, I can’t make her leave work to get me” peter said weakly  
Ned shook his head and got out of seat before talking to their teacher and walked back.  
“Come on I got permission to take you to the nurse and don’t worry I’ll get all your schoolwork for the day” Ned said grabbing peters backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.  
“Ned you didn’t have to” peter muttered  
“Yes I did, come on” Ned said helping peter to his feet and guiding him out of the room.  
Once Ned got peter to the nurses office he lied to the nurse said peter had passed out knew it guarantee him a way home.   
Ned told peter to call him when he felt better and left to go back to class.  
The nurse walked over to the phone and tried calling May but of course she didn’t answer. Peter knew she wouldn’t.  
“Sweetie you aunt doesn’t appear to be answering but I’m going to try to call your second emergency contact to come and get you all right?” the nurse called over.  
Peter nodded but he didn’t know who else besides May was an emergency contact for his school.   
The nurse dialed the number. It rang 3 times before a voice answered  
“Hello Stark on the line.” Tony said   
“Wow, ok so it wasn’t a made up name. Hello Mr. Stark, I’m Anna Bayer I’m Calling from Midtown School of Science and technology. I have Peter Parker here in nurse’s office he apparently passed out in class I have you listed as one of his emergency contacts. Would you be able to come here and pick him up?” Anna Said  
“Of course ill pick him up I’ll be there in 10 minutes can I speak to him real quickly.” Tony asked  
“Of course Mr. stark” Anna replied standing up and walking over to peter  
“Peter, he wants to talk to you he’s on his way don’t worry” Anna said walking back to her desk. Peter put the phone to his ear.  
“Hey kiddo, I’m coming do I need to bring anything to help?” tony asked  
“Yes please everything is dialed to 11” peter replied weakly   
“That’s what I guessed sensory overload is a bitch, I grabbed the supplies and I let your aunt know you’ll be staying over be there any minute” tony said  
“Thanks Mr. Stark” peter said smiling before hanging up.  
Not even 5 minutes later Tony Stark walked in the nurse’s office. Tony was wearing a casual jeans and a band tee smiling brightly at peter.   
“Come on kiddo time to spring you from this joint” tony said chuckling grabbing peter’s backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.  
Peter got up and followed tony out of the office. He was glad everyone was in class because peter wouldn’t want to explain this. As they were walking out to the car.  
“Here Pete these should help” tony said handing peter some sunglasses and headphones.  
Peter took them quickly and put them on as soon as he got in the car.  
“Better?” tony asked  
“Much better thank you Mr. Stark” peter said smiling  
“Well once we get back to the compound I’m thinking you take it easy” tony said smirking  
“Yeah until this headache goes away” peter responds   
“I got some pain meds that will work on you back on the compound but I still want you to take it easy don’t know what caused this sensory overload.” Tony replied  
“I’m not sure sometimes it just happens normally not this bad but from the moment I woke up my head was pounding” peter answered shrugging  
“Alright kiddo well be there soon try to get some shut eye till then it should help.”   
“I’ll try but I doubt ill fall asleep” peter said learning his head on the car window. Tony smirked peter started lightly snoring not even 5 minutes later.   
Once tony pulled into the compound he really didn’t want to wake peter up but he needed to check how his head was doing. Tony lightly shook peter’s shoulder  
“Pete wake up were here” tony said lightly   
Peter slowly started opening his eyes.  
“How’s the head? Still think you need pain meds?” tony asked  
Peter shook his head no.  
“Well come on let’s get you back to bed so the pain doesn’t come back alight?” tony said grinning grabbing peter’s backpack. Tony got out of the car and went over to the other side to help peter.  
Once on Tony’s floor tony guided peter to his room and helped him into bed he removed the sunglasses but left the headphones to be safe. Tony turned his TV on a low volume. Tony was about to leave the room when peter found his voice.  
“I didn’t know you were my emergency contact” he said quietly   
Tony walked over to the side of peter bed sat in a chair.  
“Well after a while May suggested it because she not always accessible at work she knows how close we got and she knows I understand what to do if anything would go wrong.” Tony said smirking  
Peter smiled “yeah you’re always there for me thanks Mr. Stark” peter said smiling  
“No problem kiddo, it was my pleasure” tony said smiling getting up from the chair he was about to turn to leave when peters hand caught Tony’s  
Tony glanced back at peter. Peter asked quietly “can you please stay with me till a fall asleep?” peter said flashing his puppy dog eyes.  
“Pete you and your god damn puppy dog eyes there my weakness, ugh of course scooch over” tony said giggling   
Peter moved over on his bed and tony laid down next to him. Peter quickly laid his head on Tony’s chest listening to his mentor’s heartbeat. Tony chuckled at the spider ling he always was clingy at first tony was uncomfortable with it but tony learned to accept it and actually enjoy it. Tony started to run his fingers though peters curls he knew peter loved it. After a while of tony watching whatever program was on the TV, he glanced over at peter and he was sound asleep. Tony considered getting up to work in the lab, but decided against it when any movements from tony made peter cling tighter to him. Eh I could use a nap too. Tony thought as he shut off the TV and shut his eyes.


	6. +1 Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is away on business leaving tony in charge of their 4 year old energetic daughter, peter to the rescue. plenty of cuddles ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally at the end. this is the first fic that takes place after infinity war. tony and pepper had a daughter Morgan, peter is away at college. tony is no longer living at the compound or wearing the armor since Morgan was born. 
> 
> my grammar sucks, but i hope you enjoy it anyways.

Tony was beyond exhausted. Pepper had been out of the country for a huge conference for SI, which meant tony was on fully Babysitting Watch for their 4 year old daughter Morgan. Tony loved his daughter to death but she had too much energy. Anytime tony attempted to rest his eyes, Morgan would scream “Daddy” at the top of her lungs, causing tony to wake up. Tony would just sigh and walk over to his daughter and play whatever game she would want to play.  
On the day before pepper was coming back her conference, tony was in the kitchen making Morgan lunch while drinking his 5th coffee of the day. Morgan was in the other room watching cartoons. Tony felt his phone vibrate he glanced and saw a similar photo id and answered immediately.  
“Hey Pete, how’s classes?”  
“Hey Tony, they’re going good. How is it going with Mo?”   
“She’s got so much energy I don’t know how pepper does it when I’m away I’ve literally only watched Morgan for less than a week and I haven’t got more than 8 hours of sleep.”  
“Tony she’s 4 if you’re that tired tell no if she wants to play, make her rest too”  
“I can’t say no to her anytime I try she gives the puppy dog eyes you use to give me”   
“Tony you’re her dad, she may be disappointed that you don’t want to play at the moment, but she’ll get over it. You need to be the adult”  
“I just don’t want her hating me”  
“Tony Mo adores you and so do I you are not Howard, you are a much better father than he ever was”   
“Thanks Pete that means a lot.”  
“No problem tony but the main reason I was calling was letting you know I was back in New York for the weekend”   
“Oh that great Pete, you staying with may?”  
“Yeah was planning on it but now I may come by and give you a hand”  
“Really? Is may ok with it?”  
“She’s fine with it I’m planning on having dinner with her before I go back Monday”  
“Ok Pete I’ll see you in a bit”  
“See you”   
Tony placed his phone on the counter and glanced out into the other room Morgan was now playing with her dolls.  
Tony walked into the room and scooped up Morgan in his arms  
“Baby I got your lunch ready for you” tony said smiling at his daughter  
She giggled and bounced making lunch an almost impossible task.  
“Mo you got to finish your lunch otherwise I can tell you who’s coming by?”   
Morgan almost at once calmed down and nodded and let her dad father finish eating.   
Once done tony lifted Morgan out of her high chair and carried her in to the living room and sat her with her toys.  
“is mommy commin’ Home?”   
“No baby she should be home tomorrow” tony answered putting a on a random Disney movie  
“Unce Rhode?” she asked crawling into Tony’s lap.  
“No baby uncle Rhodey is with the rest of the avengers, he’ll be by next week he said.”  
“Then who, daddy?” Morgan asked smiling at tony  
Tony was about to answer when the door opened and peter walked in smiling.  
“PETEY” Morgan screamed jumping off Tony’s lap and ran and hugged peter.  
“Hey Mo, I missed you too” peter said giggling, Peter then lifted Morgan into his arms and walked towards tony.  
“Petey it’s not as fun with my brother away” Morgan said cuddling into peter  
Peter said on the couch next to tony and looked at Morgan.  
“Mo one day you start school and love it and you’ll understand why I am gone but even when I’m at school you can talk to me just ask dad to call me and I’ll be happy to talk to my favorite sister” peter said smiling  
Tony smiled at his kids. Peter was great with Morgan.   
Peter catch tony eyes and he could see how exhausted the man was. Peter got an idea  
“Hey Mo why don’t we make your mom a pretty drawling to show her how much you missed her” peter asked grinning.  
Morgan nodded and jumped off his lap and ran out of the room.  
“Friday keep an eye on her” tony said tiredly  
“I have her in my sights boss” Friday responded  
Peter turned to tony “you seemed like you need a break”  
“Thanks Pete it means a lot that you came here” tony said pulling peter into a quick hug.  
“I’ll always be there to help tony and of course I missed you guys college is great doesn’t mean I don’t miss you guys” peter said shrugging   
“I’m always free to talk you know that Pete” tony said tiredly  
“I know tony thanks for that but now it’s time to listen to me and take a nap you look awful.” Peter said honestly  
“Thanks for the boost of confidence Pete” tony quipped  
“Shush tony get some sleep ill watch her she’s in good hands” peter said smiling.  
Morgan came back into the room with paper and markers and peter watched her start colors gave her a few ideas.  
Tony nodded and laid back on the couch and closed his eyes and relaxed  
Peter made sure to tell her to be quiet because he dad was taking a nap.  
Peter’s eyes drifted from his phone from the TV to Morgan over the next five minutes; when he felt a bit of weight on his arm. Peter glanced down and saw tony lightly snoring on his shoulder. Peter grinned at all the memories of himself falling asleep on tony over the years was about time tony repaid the favor. Peter remembered tony always played with his curls while helping him sleep. Worth a shot peter thought as he pulled a hand through Tony’s hair. Tony leaned into the touch and peter smiled. They were too similar.  
Morgan walked over to peter and show him her drawling. She hoped up on the couch in the other side of Peter.   
“That’s beautiful Mo your mom will love it” peter whispered to her  
“Daddy was really tired wasn’t he?” Morgan asked  
“Yeah Mo you got a lot of energy he wants to keep you happy” peter replied  
“Well he should sleep too” Morgan replied  
“well you got to take naps I know you are used to your mom and dad being with you so always being able to play with someone, but when it just you dad he can only do so much” peter said grinning  
“Yeah I just don’t want daddy to go away again” Morgan said sadly  
“Mo Daddy not going anywhere he loves you too much for that, I promise you that” peter said smiling  
“Good” Morgan said smiling  
“Mo how bout we try to nap like dad after we nap we can play hide and seek. Deal?” peter asked with a raised eyebrow  
“Deal” Morgan said grabbing her doll and curling in peters side. Peter smiled and glanced at Tony’s sleeping form before shutting his eyes.


End file.
